celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Bastion of Darkness
The Bastion of Darkness is a gargantuan fortress on the southern most pole of the central moon of the multiverse. It was created as a haven for those with dark hearts and eventually became the base of operations for several of the multiverse's most prominent villainous figures. It has seen much strife, and was even turned into a church at one time. It sits as not much more than crumbling ruins, much like its opposite counterpart, the Sanctuary of Light. Now the Wing of Nightfall, a section of the Tower of Twilight, serves as a replacement. Background The Bastion was created early on in the multiverse's history as a joint venture between Sarah Kerrigan, Jon Irenicus, and Zexion, to create a focal point for "villains" to work together and seek refuge from the "heros" of the Mulitverse. It quickly grew in power and importance, until it became a nearly critical stop for any less noble individuals new to the multiverse. During this time period it was always active with less than legal dealings. At its height it contained libraries, training grounds, summoning circles and machine shops to serve the collective needs of those who's alignments fell below the neutral line. The decline of the Bastion of Darkness came quickly during the God Wars when the Bastion was converted into a church to Jake the Bastard. Given Jake's only moderate popularity with the Bastions former residents, many sections were quickly abandoned or destroyed by vindictive tenets. The Refresh in the aftermath of God's deaths turned the formally powerful Bastion in ruins and it sat largely abandoned for years before Mephistopheles, Zexion and others rebuilt it to house the newly founded Apex Tactical Contractors. However, in time they they too abandoned it for Tempest Keep and the Bastion once again fell into ruin. The Bastion of Darkness's successor and competition the Wing of Nightfall has never been as nearly as successful, perhaps due to it's proximity to the Wing of Daybreak. Where as the Sanctuary was on the opposite end of the moon from the Bastion, the Wing of Nightfall approaches as close as a few hundred feet from its opposing Wing of Daybreak. Recently Soundwave has taken an interest in rebuilding the Bastion to its former glory. Layout The Bastion was originally created using along the plans for a fairly traditional Middle Ages fortification. Large castle walls primarily constructed of stone surrounded an open courtyard. Lining the internal side of the walls was a series of structures of various purpose, primarily intended for commercial or general use, including a small Shy Guy bank branch and general store. The largest structure in the courtyard, positioned opposite the main gate, was the Bastion's Great Hall, a hybrid structure of Zerg bone and flesh and Magic-summoned stone. Besides a meeting place and arena, the Great Hall serves as the primary entrance to the vast underground network. Over the many years and owners the Bastion changed greatly as areas were remodeled and annexes added. Like the Sanctuary of Light,little is left standing these days. See also *Sanctuary of Light *Tower's Gate *Tower of Twilight Category:Locations Category:CR Originals Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds